


Skate Over Me

by Kameiko



Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Fluff, Frozen Lemonade with Chocolate Ice Cubes, Ice Skating, Kissing, M/M, Romance, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/pseuds/Kameiko
Summary: Ice skating is hard for an old man like Miller. Jensen has to come and make the situation right.





	Skate Over Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YunaBlaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunaBlaze/gifts).



> I don't own any franchises, products, and characters mentioned in this story. My work is purely for everybody's enjoyment, and I would like to keep it that way. Having ownership over all this that requires contracts and other lawful fruitfulness is just too much responsibility. I am not ready for that kind of work, nor does my massive paycheck of $0.00 show for it in the world of fanfiction.
> 
> Calling, White Knight Yuna! Ring! Ring! You there? This is the sequel to your story [Oh? A Perfect White Night?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175326). I hope you enjoy this inspiring story! I had a lot of fun writing it! I hope everyone on the end of their own telephone enjoy it too!

They break away from their kiss. Both panting heavily and laughing with each other. Their breath visible in puffy clouds resembling white smoke. Compassionate, firm, and anyone can easily see how in love these two are. Heads resting against one another, knees wobbling, one of the partners falling…taking the other with them. Yep, a perfect white night this is. Now, the question that still remains is: who’s going to be the white knight that gets up and helps the other off the ice like they’re some old lady trying to cross the pond?

Adam is the first to stand. He’s not going to be the old grandpa. “Come on, Jim. Before you break that bruise on your hip.”

Miller playfully slaps the other’s hand for that old people comment. He’ll have to show him who’s the real old person here! Slowly, Miller gets up to his feet, only struggling for half a second. New record for him, but he did it. He showed Adam that he doesn’t need his help! He places his hands on his hips, and proudly puffs out his chest. Doing so caused him to lose his balance and fall backwards on his back.

“Jim!” Adam kneels next to him, watching the older gentleman let out hisses and groans, complaining that the ice is doesn’t have any manners. Adam shakes his head.

Still stubborn. Miller shoves Adam’s hand away. He can do this! He places his wrists on the ice, and pushes himself up, screaming in unearthly pain while doing so. He’s too old for this! His back is cursing at him for even attempting to do something so childish and suicidal! He could’ve broken his spine. Hurt pride doesn’t pay for the hospital bills. Sighing, Adam forcefully pulls Miller up to his feet. He’s not going to hear anymore from his lover about how he can handle himself when he clearly can’t with that hurt toddler attitude. Missions and shooting off guns in the line of fire doesn’t have ice ponds underneath their feet to help with balance.

Miller wants to put up more of a fight. “Fine. But I want to walk on my own. Please leave your hand on my lower part of my back, and don’t stop me to tell me to look both ways before crossing the street.”

Adam agrees. He places his hand on the lower part of Miller’s back, running smooth circles across the red spot. Poor man is going to be sore in the morning. Adam is secretly looking forward to that. He gets to play the sexy doctor with the suave hair, deep hot guy accent, and dangle the stethoscope around his neck like he knows what he’s doing. Even give Miller a couple of winks when he changes his bed pan. There are no nurses around, so someone must do the dirty job! Adam chuckles to himself at the awful role play.

They make it to the shack that holds all the skating equipment. Adam makes sure no one is around to notice him breaking and entering again, or more like, entering, since he broke the poor lock earlier. The close is clear. He takes Miller’s hand and throws it over his shoulder, ignoring Miller’s complaints about treating him like a little kid. Well, Adam wouldn’t have to if the idiotic Aussie didn’t try to impress him with his macho attitude. Miller thinks learning from one’s bruises is being independent. He can’t understand why no one else sees it this way? Either way, he’s at least thankful they’re off the ice.

Adam helps him lay against the wall. “Sit here and rest a bit. I am going to get us some lemonade.”

“At that little girl’s stand?” Miller had seen her setup earlier. It’s the middle of winter, and for some reason a child is out in this cold weather without adult supervision selling ice cold lemonade with frozen ice cube chocolates in each cup, which the entire drink is probably frozen by now.

While he’s thinking this, Adam went out to buy a cup. When he returns, Miller’s fears did come true. The lemonade is frozen solid, no way to get to the tasty chocolate, and in a small plastic cup. All they’re missing is a popsicle stick to shove it down the middle and have a chocolate lemonade popsicle. But why did Adam just buy one?

“Hold still.” Adam pulls up Miller’s coat and places the cold drink against his lower back. He didn’t get any shortage of yelps from Miller. The man really didn’t like that! It’s for his own good. It’ll help with the swelling.

Adam leans against the wall next to Miller. Resting his head against the cold wall. Miller is complaining about how the cold drink is going to stick to him like a tongue against the freezer and give him hypothermia! Adam chuckles, he’ll make sure that he pours some warm water against the skin. He doesn’t want it ripping off due to their own stupidity. Guess Adam gets to play doctor after all. Closing his eyes, Adam lets out a yawn and tries to get some sleep. They’re both tired from having a lot of misadventures and fun. After all, who wants to go back to Europe and continue working under Manderley? The man will fuss and groan that they got no work done. That’s what he gets for ruining their dinner.

Miller leans his head against Adam’s shoulder. “Next year we’ll have a wonderful Thanksgiving dinner. You’ll love Susie and Ethan. Be careful though, they’ll beat you in any game on that console of mine.”

Adam jokes, “Kids always do. Button mashing is every newbie’s thing.”

Miller lets out another laugh. Yeah, kids are like that or like him. He blushes at the fact that he also likes to button smash, and have his kids think that their dad knows exactly what he’s doing. Makes him more eager to let Adam meet them. He’s going to be a good stepfather to them one day. Miller takes Adam’s hand into his own, rubbing circles around the ring finger, thoughts of what kind of band he should wear. It must match the color scheme of his augmentations but not gold, too overused. How about silver? Sterling silver? Yeah. A nice shade on top of the black would stand out nicely.

“What are you thinking about?” Adam stares down at their fingers, interlocking them together.

Marriage thoughts can wait. Miller brings Adam’s hand up to his mouth and kisses each knuckle. Praising the beautiful body in front of him. He flips Adam’s wrist up and kisses the metal palm. He doesn’t stop there. Removes the other’s coat, sweater, pants, and…happiness makes a fulltime heated appearance, the cold no longer bothering them. Both forgetting about the cold outside and the work they must catch up on. It’s all history making from here.  


End file.
